Taco
by randomfics
Summary: Suga wants to learn how to make tacos. Hagiyoshi wonders if he'll survive his perverted inner voice.


Hagiyoshi decided he didn't much like the way things were turning out. He was a butler first and foremost, and certainly while his lady didn't need him all the time… she had most definitely sent him off to go 'enjoy' himself while shopping for supplies, something he could do without. Which was why he was bored as he wandered the streets-

An elegant, quizzical tilt of his head indicated his confusion, as he spotted a blond headed youth in a black school uniform. It was Kyōtarō Suga, from a different school. They seemed to be running into each other a lot. First during the training camp, then last night when Mi'lady wanted to go to the public pool, and now today. "Ah-" The blond turned slightly as he spotted him, before grinning.

"Hagiyoshi-san! What are you doing here?"

"Getting materials for Mi'lady. And you?"

"Ah." At that reminder he seemed to deflate a little as he fully turned to the butler. "Yuuki told me to go find the most delicious taco restaurant in town and then learn how to make them." The youth groaned as he waved a hand at the restaurant. "This is the next place on my list, but I'm getting full. There are only so many tacos you can eat, you know?"

Yes, Hagiyoshi did know, but- this might actually be a good chance to do something. Suga clapped both hands together and bowed from the waist. "Hagiyoshi-san! You seem to be good at everything so please help me make tacos."

Now this… was unexpected, but- With a suave grin, that didn't betray one inch of his startled surprise he nodded. "Certainly. How long are you free?"

"The entire day. The girls all took off, so… I'm free."

Hagiyoshi nodded, gesturing towards the taco shop. "Then why don't we learn inside- I'm quite certain I can arrange something. Wait one moment please." Confidently he moved into the shop, determined to wrangle a oven to cook over.

* * *

Hagiyoshi decided he definitely did not like the way things were turning out. Suga was busy frying the meat with a skill that had surprised a few of the other chefs busy in the kitchen, but that wasn't what he was noticing. What he was noticing were things no butler to Mi'lady ought to be noticing- especially not about a high-school student.

But- Smoothly he leaned around Kyōtarō, hand wrapping around the slightly smaller hand holding the pan. "Not enough wrist- to help give it an extra added flavor you want to recoat the meat by flicking the sauce into the air to give it a lighter, airy taste."

He smoothly demonstrated, noticing the slight stiffening of the body beneath him. Deftly he pulled away, watching the youth, wondering if it was just him, or if he actually saw a tiny speck of a blush on his face.

Probably just the heat of the room, though he was too trained to say anything about the heat. He did remove his jacket however- not even years of training managed to keep him from getting it a little dirty whenever he cooked. Three specks of food crumbs were really undignified for any butler to have.

"Next is the spices-" Quickly he went on to talk about a few of the spices that added an incredible amount of flavor, as Kyōtarō nodded and made quick notes. Despite himself, a slight smile appeared on his face. This sort of thing was a good relaxant, and it helped there was such good eye-candy…

He needed brain bleach, to help himself concentrate, didn't he? But the nationals were coming up quickly, and he would be unlikely doing anything- after all, his Mi'lady didn't quite like to use him as much during the Nationals. So… he could always stay and educate the very poor player on what was going on.

And he could do a little more- "Like this?"

A taco was thrust at him, and he took it carefully, before taking a single bite. It was delicious. "Very good Kyōtarō." A happy-go-lucky grin was his answer, as the high-schooler looked rather proud of his taco making skills. He checked his watch, slightly surprised at how late it was becoming. "Shall we go? It's becoming late."

"Ah?" Kyōtarō's head tilted to look at his watch, before eyes widened comically. "It's that time already? I suppose I ought to head back now…"

The youth stretched, arms in the air, as Hagiyoshi squelched the un-butler like urge to wrap both arms around the waist and kiss the nape of the neck. "Thanks Hagiyoshi-san."

"Just Hagiyoshi, Kyōtarō."

"Call me Suga then." They both left the shop slowly, walking out into the gathering dust. They were staying in the exact same hotel, and had rooms across from each other so…

A comfortable silence fell, before Hagiyoshi felt that his mistress was calling him- probably to take care of some sort of detail. "If you'll excuse me-" He bowed from the waist, before teleporting away.

Suga scratched his slowly reddening cheek with a finger, before walking a little bit faster. Why did he feel slightly disappointed? And moreover, what was with this blush? He liked girls- right?

Though- the butler was rather sexy…

* * *

a/n: Yay! Yaoi in a yuri manga! I'm so good. But if any of you have ever read it, you have to admit the two only male characters of the cast are rather 'close'. At least Hagiyoshi seems to take an interest in Suga. This was taken from chapter 64-67, and I think the first two minutes of Episode 25 in the anime really inspired me to write this.


End file.
